This is weird
by SheRipper
Summary: Oh no! What am i doing here? How do i get home- wait a minute, is that James! What do you mean no! Wai- What! Sirius Black? How is that possible, and that man looks a lot like Teddy... No slash, JP/LE, time travel, mystery! rated T only in case i curse too much. :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

"Hey guys' you know who winked at me at breakfast?" Sirius asked, his voice low and husk, bragging, and letting his hair ruffle, a bit, attractively while he walked.

"Donno." Remus said absorbed in his book.

"Donncare." James said, looking at the people passing by and hoping to see Lily.

"Err- who?" Peter asked quickly, when Sirius glared at him when he kept quiet.

"You'll never believe it! It's Ma-"

But Sirius never had the chance to finish his bragging session of the day, as a very angry yell was heard.

"JAMES POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! AND THEN I'M GOING TO CHOPE YOUR BODY INTO PIECES AND SEND THEM TO YOUR PARENTS!"

They all froze, Peter, Remus, and Sirius all turned to stare at James, who looked alarmed and confused.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Evens Prongs?" Sirius said, in awe of his friend.

"I- Nothing! I swear! I didn't do anything today!" his utter astonishment managed to convince them.

"I never heard Lily that violent before…" said Peter, a little shaking.

"Well, that's because that's not Lily- it sounds nothing like her." Remus told the others.

Again, they all turned to James, as angry footsteps were heard somewhere.

"I didn't do anything to any woman okay!" he was getting pissed.

"Alright keep your snickers on mate." Sirius whispered, earning himself a glare.

"Finally!" they saw a tall girl who looked in their year, with long dreadlocks, and slightly colored skin. She had a very angry expression and it was obvious she had been the one to scream before.

All four boys looked at her, puzzled.

James couldn't, for the life of him, remember ever seeing her before; not in a class, not in the corridors, not at the great hall…not-well- anywhere.

She marched to them, and they all jumped a little, anxious. James most of them all-remembering her threat from before.

"I can't believe you did that to Lily! She's going to kill you! You're lucky I'm going to leave that to her, otherwise you would've been dead meat by now." She said, as a matter of fact.

James was really starting to feel pissed- he didn't do anything!

"Anyways, Mom floo Professor McGonagall, we've got to go, Dad has some new record thing in the store and he wants us all to come to a party, how he convinced Mom into letting him do it is beyond me." She said, looking exasperated. Her long eyelashes narrowing in suspicion, as though imagining her father standing in front of her.

"Er- Mom?" asked James, utterly confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Potter, Mom Mom! My Mom, your Aunt! And what the bloody hell did you do to your hair?"

She asked as an afterthought.

James shared a look with his friend Remus; this girl wasn't making any sense.

James was about to claim he doesn't know her, so she must have the wrong person, and that they're definitely not related, but Sirius decided to take things into his own hands.

He jumped forward and took the girl's hand, "I don't believe we had the chance to meet- Sirius Black! Thrilled to meet you! And don't worry; Jamie's hair is always this horrible."

"Oi!" he glared daggers at his best mate, as the other two shock their heads in sadness at his behavior; Remus put his hand through his brown hair, and Peter's blond short hair seemed a little crestfallen.

But Sirius ignore them; he blinked a few times down at the girl, his gray eyes looking straight into hers, and let a few stray hairs fall to his face neatly.

How he did that, none of the guys had a clue.

But instead of falling for it, the girl suddenly punched him in the nose, and wiped her hair back from her shoulder.

"OWW!" Sirius yelled, and, clutching his nose, backed away from her.

The other three stared open mouthed at her- this never happened before.

"You should really tell your friends not to mess with me James, and you said your name is Sirius Black? Is this some sick joke? now- did you grew taller?" she asked, puzzled, as she grew nearer, advancing towards James.

"What? I don-" he said, desperate at the weird girl's behavior.

"Oh shut up already, if it were up to you we'd be here all day talking nonsense! Now come on, let's go to her office, everyone's waiting. I can't wait to see what Lily's going to do to you **this** time!" her face broke into an evil smirk.

James drew himself up, and fixed his glasses, about to start yelling at her that she's crazy, but Remus leaned in and whispered "I think the safest thing to do is go with her, if you don't want to get punched."

They both turned to look at Sirius, half lying on the floor, his nose bleeding heavily.

James gulped, and as the weird girl started dragging him away from his friends, he kept quiet.

"My face…my handsome face…she broke it…I-I'm ugly!" Sirius whimpered.

Peter looked solemn, as though Sirius is a survivor from some wild battlefield, and handed him a handkerchief.

"Oh shut up, you deserved it. And I can fix you." Remus said, as Sirius wiped the blood away with Peter's handkerchief.

"Episkey!"

Carefully, Sirius examined his face, and then it was lit into a smile. "Thanks Remus! You're a fantastic friend!" Remus simply rolled his eyes.

Sirius turned to look in the direction James and the girl disappeared to, and shocks his head sadly. "Letting himself get dragged by a girl- he's way too wiped."

Remus and Peter both gave him a look.

"What?!" he demanded, putting the bloody handkerchief behind his back.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him. "Nothing Padfoot."

And Padfoot shrugged.

- END ch.1-

**A/N: Hope you liked it, plz review and tell me what you thought!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

"Hahaha! I wonder what the crazy girl is making James do right now!"

"Poor James, she looked dangerous."

"Poor my ass, I bet he did something to Lily and she sent her for revenge! Hey did you bring some exploding snap?"

"Yeah, want to play?"

"No Pete, I asked for my own entertainment, what do you think?!"

Remus was sitting in the common room; ignoring the noise Peter and Sirius were making with their game of exploding snap, and started thinking.

That girl- he couldn't explain what was bugging him about her- the fact that she was completely crazy, the fact that she was so sure and confident in her craziness, or the fact that he just can't seem to remember ever seeing her before…

Suddenly his mind gave him a clear image of her, and he realized what was wrong. He straightened up in an instant, and turned to Sirius, interrupting him and Peter.

"Sirius! Didn't you say once you dated all the girls from Gryffindor from fourth year and above?"

The odd look he was giving his friend's sudden question disappeared and he looked very happy and proud. "Yep, all except Evens- even last year's seventh years." Sirius puffed his chest.

"Only most broke up with him after one date." Peter piped, and his chubby face reddened as Sirius glared at him.

"And do you remember the girl we saw today? You introduced yourself, maybe you forgot what her name is?" Remus asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Nope. Never saw her before, which is weird, because…" his face was suddenly thoughtful, and a little fearful.

Remus jumped up from his chair. "Because she had the uniform of Gryffindor house, and I have never seen her before either."

Sirius and Peter stood up quickly, as their game lay forgotten, looking alarmed.

"We have to find James!"

* * *

James was highly doubting whether or not he was a mass murderer in his past life, because that would be the only explanation as to his unluckiness; for seven years he's been trying to get the girl he likes to date him(and failing), for the last month or so he can't seem to find any matching socks, and only one from each pair (though that could just be Sirius), and now he's being dragged off by this weird crazy girl, that's going to punch him if he resists.

"God! Did you forget how to move your feet? What's up with you?!" she demanded, more carrying him then dragging.

They were half way to Dumbledore's office.

Deciding he rather likes his nose as it is, he said nothing but started walking on his own, hoping it was McGonagall she was taking him to see.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence the girl spoke again. "This is the first time I remember you being this quite, not that I mind- but are you alright?" she looked at James with concern, real concern.

'Blimey, she really thinks I'm her cousin or something!' Maybe she was a little -err-special. "I'm fine, but we passed McGonagall's office like two minutes ago." He said, trying to sound normal, and hoped McGonagall could tell him who she was, and why she thought he was related to her.

She looked at him oddly. "No we didn't."

James was suddenly a little afraid -Where was she taking him?! "Oh –ha ha-right. My mistake."

No way is he going to get punched like Sirius.

She looked at him for another moment, and then shrugged. "I swear, you're getting weirder each day that passes."

James felt a sting of indignation, but told himself that the manly thing to do is to let it pass, it doesn't bother him, he doesn't care…

"And that's a real feat, seeing as you were born weird."

"Oi! Shut up already, what did I ever do to you?!" he blew up, ashamedly in an unmanly way.

For a moment he thought she might yell again, but she burst out laughing.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to snap." She smirked at him.

Realizing she was teasing him, he reddened a little, and mumbled "Donno what you mean…"

She snorted. "Please, it's so easy with you- a few insults and whatever silent anger you have disappears into a verbal one, wish my brother was that easy, the idiot just saves up whatever heat he has inside until he turns mental!" she shook her head, but not unkindly. She surprised James by patting him on the head. "You're fifteen, whatever anger you have, we all had it at some point. Don't worry, it passes."

She acted just like a big sister would, which was odd, because James didn't have anything like that.

"I'm seventeen." He went back to the only thing that made sense anymore- facts.

She looked at him skeptically. "I noticed your taller, did you take a growing potion or something? And what did you change your hair for?" she asked lightly, as though she knew James to do things like that all the time.

Granted he did some weird things before, not as weird as Sirius, but still pretty impressive, yet he never changed his height or hair. He accepted his hair long ago.

He stopped abruptly, and forced her to stop as well, and to look at him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

Amused, she looked back at him.

"No. this is my real height. This is my real hair- messy and everything. And I am seventeen." He said with finality.

She looked puzzled. Good, maybe she got it. "But, that can't be…"

"Well it is. I'm not your cousin, though you look really nice, we're not related. And I don't even know you. Sorry."

'Well here goes nothing.' He thought and prepared himself or a punch.

The girl gave him a sharp look, and he was impressed she was considering what he just said, though before she had time to respond a new voice joined them.

"Good evening Mister Potter, is there a particular reason as to why you are standing in front of my office?"

Albus Dumbledore descended from the steps behind of the gargoyle, where James and the girl both stopped in front.

James mentally sighed, finally, some answers.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and saw the girl turn pale. With esteemed speed she drew her wand out and jumped forward, her wand pointed in the direction of James' Headmaster.

James didn't miss that by that, she ended up right in front of him.

"That's the Headmaster, what are you doing?!" he asked, alarmed.

Dumbledore looked a little surprised as well, as he examined the girl carefully through his moon-shaped glasses.

There was a tense silence in the air for a moment, and then-

"Who are you?" the girl asked of the Headmaster, her voice demanding and cold. James was somewhat impressed by the authority of it.

Dumbledore watched her. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he said politely, bowing his head slightly. "And you are?"

But the girl glared at him, and said no more.

After a moment, Dumbledore spoke again. "I see I am not going to be graced by the same curtsy, nevertheless, one must never lose hope in the search of politeness and properness. Please follow me to my office, so that we may continue." Dumbledore said, turning back to the still open gargoyle staircase, his white long hair shining slightly in the hazy evening.

The girl didn't lower her wand, only kept watching Dumbledore suspiciously.

"The gargoyle opens for him?" she asked James quietly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, his the Headmaster." He said, shaking his head at her and ushering her to fallow after him.

She looked at him and fallowed, still uncertain.

They went up to the office and Dumbledore sat behind his desk, holding both his hands beneath his head, as James took the chair he normally occupied when he and the guys were up here. Slowly, examining the office carefully, the girl sat down as well, in the only chair left, putting one leg on top of the other and taking her hair back again.

Dumbledore did not miss that. "Do you find my office to suite your favors, I often wonder whether or not I ought to change the decor, go for something groovy, perhaps, that would make students want to come up here more often." He said, his brow frowning in thought.

She didn't seem to be able to decide if he's serious or if she's being mocked.

"I think your office is great Headmaster, in fact that's what I tell Professor McGonagall when she asks me and Sirius why we always end up here." James said, as Dumbledore chuckled.

"It seems we have company." He said calmly, as wild footsteps were heard climbing the stairs.

The three of them all waited until the footsteps stopped and the door banged open.

"JAMES! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sirius jumped on his best friend.

"Get off me!"

He heard Remus and Peter talking loudly, both at the same time.

"Professor that girl-"

"Dragging him off, so we-"

"I knew something was wrong an-"

"We went to Professor McGonagall and-"

"Really worried!-"

It got to a point where the girl and James, finally throwing Sirius off him, covered their ears (Peter's voice got **way** too high and squeaky).

"Enough!" Dumbledore stood up and silence fell in the room. He injected an aura of power that left no room for arguments.

He sat back down, and with his wand quickly summoned three more chairs. Peter, Remus, and Sirius took them without a word.

The girl was looking at him, fear and awe creeping their way into her masked expression.

Dumbledore gave them all a fierce look, and then turned to Remus. "Please explain what you three are doing here Mister Lupin."

-END Ch. 2

**A/N: Second chapter is up! I'm so excited about this story, the leading characters are also very unique people, and I hope I do them justice **

**Plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER: 3

At the name Lupin the girl shot Remus a look only James noticed, and there was something hopeful there, that quickly disappeared into disappointment.

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, we were really worried, see because this girl-" he looked at her, her dreadlocks falling on the back of her chair, sitting left from James. "-dragged James away, apparently to Professor McGonagall's office, and we later realized we never saw her at school before, even though she had the colors of Gryffindor on her robes, and is around our age"

"I see." Dumbledore said, not looking too surprised. "So then you went to Professor McGonagall's office?"

The girl was mouthing 'McGonagall' to herself, looking as though she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Yes, see we got worried, and emm- entered a little too enthusiastically into her office." James caught his friend's eyes slightly traveling towards Sirius.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Please go on."

"Well- she told us to come here to you and give you this parchment that, emm, according to her 'describes our shenanigans to perfection'." Looking embarrassed, he handed Dumbledore a rolled up piece of parchment, signed by McGonagall.

Dumbledore opened it and read it carefully. After a moment of silence, looks passed between the Marauders, Dumbledore put the parchment on his desk and surveyed the three of them with his blue eyes.

They all winced. "You three are to have detention for a month, writing lines for your head of house about why people nock on other peoples doors before they enter, and how _not _to set things on fire. Also, you will be helping Hagrid clean the grounds for a week, is that understood?"

All three of them replied "Yes sir." miserably.

"Head of house..?" she said, and they all turned to look at the odd girl.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor house."

She was looking utterly confused, though there was something else in her expression as well. "And Hagrid?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, "Our Gamekeeper."

She looked at his hands. "O-Only the Gamekeeper?" she asked, biting her lower lip, so quietly, James wasn't sure Peter was able to hear it, sitting the farthest away.

Dumbledore said nothing, perhaps waiting for her to look at him. But she hadn't and after a minute or so, he replied. "Yes."

Her face morphed back into an emotionless mask, but a war seemed to be going on in her eyes.

After another moment of silence, Dumbledore seemed to have had enough and sighed. "You are very cautious."

Her head snapped up, though she seemed to be looking anywhere but his eyes, her eyes showed some sort of anger.

The four teenage boys watched the pair with great interest.

"And you're trying to enter my mind without permission." She said emotionlessly.

The Marauders looked shocked- they didn't think someone would ever dare say something like that to their Headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Indeed I am."

'Good thing he has a sense of humor' James thought, a little thunderstruck by the situation.

"I apologize; it seems curiosity took over my senses for a moment."

He waited for her to show a reaction and she nodded roughly.

"It also appears you are a student with magnificent Occlumency abilities. Well, perhaps you would be kind enough to shed some light on this situation for me?" he asked her.

After a moment she answered, looking as though she selected each word carefully. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here." She spoke the words loud and clear.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes I imagine so. See, being Headmaster has its perks, as they say; had you broke into Hogwarts, the wards would tell me immediately. But they had not, and so I am beginning to think that perhaps you came to us from within Hogwarts itself."

The guys all looked confused at this, and the girl jerked a little.

Suddenly words started to blab their way out of her. "I don't know how it happened, I never actually _**tried**_ to come here, I was just looking for my idiotic cousin and-" she shot James a look. "Well- he looks just like him!"

They all looked at James.

"So- you really aren't my cousin?" she asked, looking a little desperate.

James felt a little sad, as he remembered how she shielded him from Dumbledore when she saw him. "No, sorry."

She looked a little crestfallen, but nodded.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and they all jumped. "I think it's time for introductions, Why don't you begin?" he gestured to James.

He nodded. "James Potter."

She stared at him. "Bu- you just sai-"

"There will be time for questions later. Let's continue." Dumbledore said a little sharply.

Sirius jumped in. "And I am Sirius Black, though we met." He glared at her, his voice low and scolding.

Her jaw opened, and something cracked in her mask. "So you're actually Sirius Black? But then you're-" She pointed at James, looking shaky.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

She paled considerably at that, and looked like she was about to faint. "That's impossible." She stated. Suddenly she looked at the walls, looking for something between the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistress.

"And your name please?" Dumbledore asked her.

Knowing she didn't have a choice anymore, she took a deep breath and said "Roxanne Weasley."

-END Ch.3-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: yeah, i wish.**_

CHAPTER: 4

"Weasley?"

"I know a Weasley; he married Fabian's and Gideon's older sister, Molly. They graduated a few years ago."

"Yeah," Roxanne shifted in her seat. She gave Dumbledore a sideways glance and he nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Well, he's my grandfather."

They all stared at her.

After a while she added. "And Molly is my grandmother."

…

"Yep I knew she was mental." Sirius whispered loudly for everyone to hear.

"Sir, she was cetin I was her cousin, and well, I think she's a 'Special' kind of person, you know?" James said kindly to Dumbledore, as if scared he would be offended.

Remus gaped at her silently, sure he misheard.

"Erm- did you fall lately, maybe you have a concussion..?" Peter piped in, looking at her with a little fear.

She shot him a pierce look. "I'm not lying! And who are you?!"

He jumped at the jib.

Remus jumped a little as well. "Oh, you didn't introduce yourself Pete."

"Peter Pettigrew." He said, happy they noticed he hadn't introduced himself yet.

Her face did not pale, but reddened. She looked enraged and James saw something in her eyes snap, beyond reason. "YOU! I'm going to KILL you!"

And to everyone's shock, in the Headmaster's office, she charged at Peter.

* * *

Roxanne stared at the little wimp of a boy, and as she charged at him images filled her eyes, making everything else blurry; her Dad telling her everything about the war, her little brother barging into her room, two years later, demanding to know how she could've hidden such a thing from him, filled with rage and pain, crying. Her little cousin, learning her mother had been tortured and hunted for being a Muggle-Born, and called a Mudblood, her Uncle- everything Uncle Harry had to go through in his life, and all the pain her family had to go through, each and every one of them. And he had taken a part in almost all of it, he was there when her Aunt was tortured, it was his fault her Uncle's parents were murdered, one of them standing right next to him, and Teddy's dad, how he died during the last fight, as well as her Dad's twin, against the dark wizard **he** helped bring back.

As she punched and kicked every inch of him she could find in the moment the rest were all too speechless to do a thing, she let all her hatful emotions out, those that concerned him and those that didn't. To have someone to blame, to be able to _revenge_, felt wonderful, magnificent, _good._

"Protego!"

Roxanne felt a great force come between her and the filth she had been beating a second ago. She was forced into the other side of the chamber, as peter, whimpering in pain, into the other.

She jumped up again, forgetting she was a witch, with full intentions of continuing what she was just doing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Demanded Sirius, angry she hurt his friend.

"Calm down!" James said, his heart beating wildly.

Sirius and James both held her, as she struggled, stopping her from advancing towards their friend.

"There will be no violence in my office Miss Weasley. I cannot let you harm my students." She heard Dumbledore's voice, reprimanding and even angry, but she didn't care, she had a ringing in her head that won't turn off, and the horrible picture of Teddy's dad helping the traitorous rat in front of her did nothing to calm her violent instincts.

Her breath seemed to have gone out of her during the fight, and she was panting heavily in the guys arms', her hair disorganized, her heart yelling loudly at her head.

Dumbledore seemed to regard her for a moment, his blue eyes piercing, and then pointed his wand at Pettigrew. His skin was healing and he seemed less in pain, though not completely; Roxanne managed to inflict a rather large amount of pain in Pettigrew's body, in the short time she had hit him; aiming mainly for the head and vital organs.

He cast another spell, and Peter's expression turned into that of bliss ignorance and confusion. Then he turned unconscious.

Dumbledore summoned a stretcher. "Take him to the hospital wing, tell Poppy I will personally come by later and tell her what has happened to the boy. Tell her nothing more, is that clear?" he asked loudly, seeing as Remus looked as ruffled as the rest of them at what has happened.

He nodded, and taking out his own wand, took Peter out of the office.

"NO! Let go! Let go! I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I'll do! You can hide **rat**, but you can't run from me!"

"Miss Weasley, please control yourself." He told her sharply, but tears formed in her eyes, as the rat disappeared.

Sirius and James shared alarmed looks at the word 'Rat'.

"Easy for you to say, you have no idea- no idea!" She never stammered before, but the image of that THING didn't leave her mind, hunting it.

"I understand it's hard, knowing what you must know, and being here. But that is precisely the reason why you must go back to where you came from, as quickly as possible."

* * *

As Remus left his friend in the hospital wing and re-entered the Headmaster's office, he wondered what sight would welcome him.

He knocked on the door, remembering the mess at Professor McGonagall's office.

"Ha, Mister Lupin, did you take Mister Pettigrew to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

The girl- Roxanne Weasley- was sitting in her chair, looking a little out of breath, and the rest were in their seats as well.

He nodded. "Yes sir." And joint Sirius, sitting next to him, who was glaring at Roxanne.

"Very good, know, I think it's time to clear a few things. Miss Weasley here is indeed, from the future. She has travelled through time, coming from a different generation of Hogwarts students. How that happened we do not know. But I believe her." He said plainly, as disbelieving looks were passed between James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Also," he said gently "I had Obliviated Mister Pettigrew before he left the office, so that he will not remember meeting Roxanne Weasley."

"What! But Professor-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop them from interrupting. "her coming here could ruin the future, and so once we figure out how to send her back home, I will see to it that we are all obliviated as well, yes mister Black, I as well."

Leaving the three teenagers speechless, he turned to Roxanne.

"Am I right in assuming you are capable of preforming the 'Obliviate charm'?"

She nodded, looking him in the eyes. "Though I doubt whether or not it would work on you sir." She eyed him suspiciously. "Perhaps I should perform it with your wand." She said, looking at his reaction.

For a moment she saw a look of pure surprise on the old Headmaster, but it was gone quickly, and he bowed his head slightly. "I have no objections." He said lightly, though Roxanne caught the calculating look he gave her. A shiver went through her, as she realized that she is, in fact, sitting across the strongest wizard of all times, Albus Dumbledore. She walked past his grave on the Hogwarts grounds for seven years.

'His wand?' Sirius mouthed to James and Remus, who looked equally confused.

"Err- sir can I ask her something?" James hesitated.

Dumbledore nodded. "Certainly. And you may answer freely, seeing as we won't remember anything anyway." He told Roxanne.

But Roxanne was afraid of what he may ask her.

"Before you realized you came her, to the present- I guess your past…Whatever, you yelled James Potter, and you also said I looked just like your cousin, is he related to me, and do you know me in the future or something?"

She looked him in the eyes and sighed. Looking depressed, she answered. "Yes. My cousin is named after you, because he's your grandson. And I swear you two look so much alike, only he has red hair."

James looked speechless at hearing he has a grandson. "Really! And he's named after me?" he asked happily.

Roxanne nodded, and James looked rather proud, not noticing she hadn't answered his second question.

Remus noticed her unhappy expression. "How many years from the future did you travel?"

She looked him in the eyes, and glanced at the others. "2016"

They stared at her, the guys' open mouthed.

"You also talked about Lily, did you mean Lily Evens?" Remus said, seemingly regaining his ability to speak.

James' eyes lit up and he waited for her answer, breathless.

"No… I was talking about my little cousin, James' little sister. Her name is Lily Luna Potter."

Sirius gave a low chuckle. "Can't get the girl so you named your granddaughter after your school crush?"

James glared at him. "So wait, who did I marry?"

They all watched her with interest, as Roxanne looked must uncomfortable. She would rather punch someone then be here right now.

"Lily Evens."

"YES!" James jumped on his seat, looking delighted, but Remus and Dumbledore were eyeing Roxanne's sad expression with dread.

"Ha. Didn't think Evens was the type to name her kids after herself." Sirius said, looking at Roxanne as though not believing her.

"She's not." She replied. "It was your son who named them after you." Not looking at him.

James raised an eyebrow. "For real? Well, that was nice of him, I think." He looked baffled by the notion. He loved his parents but he wasn't going to name his son after his Dad, unless of course something happened to him and he'd want to honor him…

His face shot to hers, burning into her eyes, demanding an answer to a question he hadn't yet asked.

She gulped; this is not going to be easy. "Lily and James married and had one son, Harry Potter." This was going to be a **long** story.

-END Ch.4-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

She nodded towards Sirius. "And Sirius Black was his godfather."

Sirius' face broke into a wild grin. "Awesome! Thanks mate!"

James was too preoccupied with what he might hear next, to truly react to his friend's words.

Remus patted him on the shoulder, congratulating him.

"And when Harry was a year old, his parents were both murdered by Voldmort." She said, deciding to go through it quickly.

'Horrible decision really.' She regretted instantly.

Sirius' grin vanished, as no trace of a smile could be tracked on his graceful face. He paled and his gray eyes cut through her like steel. She could feel his wreath, looming towards her; berating her for daring to say such a thing.

She shivered and turned to look at Remus Lupin, once again, regret hitting her almost immediately.

He didn't look angry. He didn't look like anything **alive**. He was as white as a dead body, and as lifeless as one. He was looking like an empty shell of a middle aged man, rather than the younger boy he was just a moment ago. And for a terrible moment Roxanne wondered if that is how he lived for twelve years after they're death, until he met Uncle Harry. Or maybe even until his own death.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, his features growing older. The grief over his students was clear on his face.

James only looked shocked, as though he did not expect this. He looked slightly frozen, but Roxanne saw the words making their way into his mind, figuring their meaning, spreading like poison.

She sighed; she'd have to explain a bit now…

"There was a prophecy, about Un- about Harry Potter- that was made when Lily Potter was pregnant with him."

Something stirred inside of James at the term 'Lily Potter', it made it all feel realer.

"And it said that- well it gave Voldemort the impression that Harry will defeat him in the future, because it said the child would have powers Voldemort would never be able to defeat."

Sirius and James stared at her open mouthed.

"He missed the part of the prophecy that said that he would mark him as an equal. And so after he killed Lily who was protecting her son, he tried to kill baby Harry b-"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" James jumped to his feet; his chair fell to the floor with a bang.

"James! We can change it! It doesn't have to be this way!" Remus put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Shaking with anger that Voldemort would dare do that to Lily and to even try and harm his newborn son, James' heart was pounding hard in his ears.

"Unfortunately we cannot. It must stay this way, I'm sorry Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said gravely.

"What do you mean we can't change anything?!" Sirius exclaimed passionately, jumping to his friend's aid.

Dumbledore was about to answer, but Roxanne saved him the trouble. "If you change something then the whole future I came from will disappear and I, my brother, your grandchildren" she gestured towards James "and all of my family will not exist anymore. And possibly the entire Wizarding world, since in my time Voldmort is dead, but you can accidently revive him."

There was silence.

James glared at her and for a moment his eyes told her that was a price he was willing to pay. Then it disappeared and he picked up his chair and sat on it aggressively.

Remus was looking pained, but sat back down as well.

Sirius was looking insistent, but Roxanne ran out of patience and wasn't waiting for him to sit down.

"As I was saying, he tried to hit Harry Potter but the curse rebounded and Voldemort was hit himself."

Dumbledore's eyes shinned and Roxanne thought she might have detected a hint of excitement and amusement. And triumph?

"So that was it? That's how Voldemort was defeated?!" James asked weakly.

"No!" She replied, annoyed they were interrupting her so much. "Let me finish."

They hadn't commented and she continued.

"So Voldemort, weak and powerless, fled. For years not a word of him was heard, and most assumed he was gone for good, all but some, convinced by-" she eyed him. "Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing.

"So Harry grew up and went to Hogwarts, and that year Voldemort tried to raise back to power and somehow Harry and his friends found out and managed to stop him. Proceeding on, he went back to hiding and then…" Her nostrils flared. "One of his followers came back to his side, and with his help they managed to kidnap Harry from Hogwarts and, using dark magic Voldemort invented, with Harry's blood, resurrected him by granting him a body.

So, Voldemort is back. But no one but Harry knows it. He manages to escape death for like the hundredth time, and comes back to Hogwarts telling Dumbledore."

As she talked they all looked at her quietly listening.

"Dumbledore believes him and in less than two hours reactivates the order of the Phoenix. The minister of magic was an idiot so he decided not to believe that Voldemort was back and started making the entire Wizarding world hate on both Dumbledore and Harry. All in all, it took a year for them to come around. By then Voldemort had the giants and Dementors back to his side and a bunch of Deatheaters. It was a full on war. Then Dumbledore and Harry found a way to defeat Voldmort for good, but it was a long and difficult journey, and by the end of that year Dumbledore was killed."

'_Subtle._' Roxanne heard her brother's sarcastic voice in her head.

The three teens were gasping in shock.

Roxanne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. '_Right now__ he looks a hundred and something years old, this can't be that big of a shock._'

Though the three guys were looking well traumatized by now, Dumbledore hadn't said a thing, looking perfectly serene, so she decided it was safe to continue.

"The turnout was that Harry and his best friends decided to drop out of school and fight Voldemort, since they were the only ones to know how to defeat him once Dumbledore died.

That summer Voldemort managed to take down the ministry and forced Muggleborns into Azkaban, as well as the kids in Hogwarts. He filth these halls with two of his own deatheaters and basically took control of the entire Wizarding world.

Slowly but surely Harry and his friends made progress, but they had a lot of close-in's and this-is-the-end's, because Voldy practically demanded his head from everybody.

Then the last battle took place, it was in Hogwarts and- well- a lot of people died." She found it hard to speak for a moment and she knew they all noticed.

She cleared her throat and went on, not daring to look at Remus.

"Then some stuff happened and Harry realized that by letting himself die Voldemort will become mortal again and can be killed. So he sacrificed himself-"

Roxanne wasn't surprised she was interrupted again, there can be so much they can take in 90 seconds.

"NO!" James looked at her horrified.

With a dark and depressed voice Sirius followed "If it really ends like this, this was a horrible story."

However, Dumbledore was looking both worried and calculating, so he was right in his assumption…

"Relax he survived." She snapped at them. _'I told them he was still alive like five times, honestly.'_

"So he came back to life and everybody got their fighting spirit on and kicked the dark forces' arse. And when I say everybody, I mean _**everybody**_- Wizards and Witches, Goblins, Centaurs, House-Elves…

And then they all had children. Like all of them, and not just one each, either." Roxanne smirked at the number of cousins she had.

Realizing she finished, the people in the same room with her started to recover their senses.

"So…That's it." She said, as a minute passed and still no one spoke.

-END OF CH.5-

**A\N: Thank you everybody tt reviewed and favored\fallowed my story!**

**8.B.R. adford- thanks! And don't worry, I plan to :)**

**Bluelightningbug- there you go, hope you liked the reactions.**

**I know I left out a lot of stuff- like Harry's third year- which is kinda important to my story, but tt was on purpose- I haven't forgotten. ;)**


End file.
